Reassurance
by IndependentLove
Summary: Tamaki's insecurities surface, and Haruhi is there to counter them. Brief OneShot.


**Reassurance**

**By IndependentLove**

* * *

Haruhi shifted her bag onto her shoulder and walked towards the front gates of the school. Today had been, to say the least, exhausting. There were so many customers at the Host Club, she stopped counting. Kyoya had been especially pleased, however, reminding everyone that the winter months were ones that brought in the most profit. It was January now and though it wasn't as cold as December had been, Haruhi's cheeks still tingled at the harsh wind that blew against them.

On top of the busy time during Host Club hours, she still had to meet with her teacher about extra assignments for the closing of the semester. Tamaki's father had wanted to speak with him, which of course, wasn't surprising. As a third year now, Tamaki had a lot on his plate due to upcoming graduation. Everyone else had gone home.

Looking around, she saw that there was no one outside, save for the pigeons cooing on the ground. She huddled closer into her jacket, her breath coming out like a fog against the gray sky. She wondered what she might cook for dinner. Something fast; she was late already. So lost was she in her thoughts, she failed to notice the figure that stood by the gates. His head was bent down, his bag hanging limply from his elbow, feet shuffling the snow on the ground.

"Tamaki?" she asked in bewilderment.

He turned in surprise. "Haruhi! Hi! I-um-thought we could-or-that is I could walk you home!"

She smiled at his nervousness, then, noticing the pink at the tip of his nose, she laughed. "Were you waiting for me?"

His cheeks tinged red and she took note that it didn't seem to be from the cold. "Erm-yes?"

She smiled again and began walking in the direction of her home. "Come on then, it's freezing out here."

He ran to walk beside her. "How-how'd it go with the teacher?" he asked in a stutter.

"It went okay, nothing really," she answered.

"Ahhh... I'm sure he just wanted, to – um – commend you, yeah! Commend you for being such a great student, ne?"

She glanced at him with a lift of her eyebrow. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

She stared at him for a minute then looked ahead. "What did the twins tell you?"

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "That I'm not a good boyfriend," he mumbled into his scarf.

"Eh?" Haruhi stopped and turned to look at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "That's all they said."

He leaned against the wall behind him and stared at his shoes. After a couple of seconds he glanced up at her from behind his bangs. "Well," she started. "That's not true."

He looked up at her now. "But I'm not. I annoy you and say things that I shouldn't say or hug you too tight. Sometimes I can be insensitive and only think about myself. I-I'm not a good person."

"Maybe you are those things sometimes," he hung his head. "But those are just some of the things that make you Tamaki."

"Sometimes you do annoy me, but that's normal. Sometimes you do say things that you shouldn't, but we all have flaws we need to work on."

She took a step towards him and reached up to brush his bangs away from his eyes. "Do you hug me too tight? Well, maybe, but even though I protest, I like your hugs and I wouldn't call them tight, but… rather, they're tender."

He brought his hand up to where hers had rested on his cheek. "Anyone can be insensitive, but I don't think you are, you're selfless. Giving of yourself to others no matter the cost, all for their happiness. You _are _a good person, Tamaki. But, you are an amazing boyfriend, too."

"Haruhi," he said, his warm breath tickling the frozen tip of her nose. "You… you really think that?"

She blushed brightly then and he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her form closer to his. "Of course I do."

He laughed and her eyes widened in curiosity. "What's so funny?"

"I-I'm just so… relieved."

She laughed as well and huddled closer into his warm embrace. He kissed her temple and buried his nose into her hair. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" he heard her muffled question from against his chest.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: I started this in November, but never posted it. I hope you like it, it wasn't really much, just a OneShot, Tamaki's insecurities surfacing and stuff... anyway, please review, hope you liked.

-Indie


End file.
